


silence

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Growing Apart, M/M, Some Fluff, does anyone even think about asagao anymore?, i can never write anything properly, i can never write caddy properly, these bois are so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: caddy and ian don't talk much, and ian starts to worry about their relationship.





	silence

It was a cloudy Friday afternoon when Ian was lying on the floor of his boyfriend Caddy’s room, just as he had for many days. It was at this point when Ian began to consider that nothing was changing between them. They treated each other just as they had before (except Ian wasn’t treated as target practice anymore). Ian thought back to weeks before, when he and Caddy first decided to date. Their first visit to each others’ dorms was exactly like this; lying on the floor, not knowing what to say.

Of course, Ian was happy being with Caddy. He had always felt… different around him than he did around his other friends. He admired his boldness and he even loved how crazy he could be. Ian always got the feeling that, beneath all the “rivalry” B.S., Caddy liked him. But he never knew he liked him in that way. But he was strangely grateful for it.

“Hey Moosey?” Ian was snapped back to reality by Caddy’s voice. “Hmm?” Ian responded, shifting where he was lying. “I think… I think it would be nice if we went out again soon.” Suddenly excited, Ian sat up and said, “Yes! That would be great! It’s the weekend, so how about we go out tomorrow?” Caddy, infected by Ian’s rare enthusiasm, replied, “Yeah, alright! Let’s have a day of just you and I, doing… stuff.” Caddy looked down, trying to come up with what to do. His brainstorming was interrupted by Ian. “We could just go to the city and look around.” Caddy nodded. “Great idea.” Then… silence. Back to square one.

Ian wished more than anything that he could break the silence. He would bring up some topic, or make some sort of romantic gesture… anything. But he couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t just make things even more awkward. So he simply said, “Well, I should probably head back to my dorm. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ian added a bit of romantic flair to the last sentence as he blew Caddy a kiss. Caddy flushed and looked shocked at him, which was understandable since that was rather out of character for Ian. 

Ian entered his dorm with a simple “Hey.” He was greeting Jeff, who had seemingly just changed into his normal clothes and out of his soccer uniform. A hand on his hip, Jeff said, “Hey, you’re back early. You usually spend a lot more time at Caddy’s. What happened?” Ian shrugged. “Just felt… weird this time. We’re going on a date tomorrow, though.” Jeff teased him with an “Ooooooh!” as a very faint blush lighted Ian’s face. “It’s nothing much, we’re just going to the city and looking around.” Jeff lidded his eyes and teased yet again, “Sounds romaaaantiiic.” Frustrated, Ian replied, “Well yeah, we are dating!” Jeff laughed, obviously getting the angry reaction he wanted. “Well, have fun.” Ian groaned at Jeff’s suggestive tone as he climbed onto his bunk. 

***

On the train lurching its way towards the city, Ian and Caddy sat alone in a compartment. Silent. Ian once again tried to think of something, anything to break the silence. He slowly slid his hand towards Caddy’s and locked their fingers together. He smiled as Caddy blushed, turning red along with him. Come on, say something! Ian internally yelled at himself to break the silence. But he was interrupted by Caddy. “I love you, Ian. I feel like I don’t say that enough.” Moonstruck, Ian found himself gazing into Caddy’s eyes. Did he just call me Ian??? Ian frantically thought to himself. “I… I love you too… Caddy.” Caddy gave him a warm smile as Ian called him by his preferred name for the first time.

Suddenly the train compartment came to an abrupt halt as it reached its destination. Ian and Caddy stood up, their hands still together, and exited the train. As Ian walked out into the bustling city, hand in Caddy’s, he was reminded of just how much he hated crowds. It was probably a bad idea to go to the city for a date. What was he thinking? Where would he and Caddy even go? “...Hey, I’m kind of hungry, are you hungry? That bakery over there looks nice!” Ian’s anxiety was interrupted by an obviously nervous Caddy, whose shaky hand was pointing to a small-looking bakery. Ian smiled. Hopefully there wouldn’t be many people in there. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” Caddy smiled as if he’d achieved something. Ian smiled and let out a small laugh, admiring Caddy. He loved his smile. He was so cute.

Entering the bakery, hand still warm in his boyfriend’s, Ian took in the smell of desserts. The warm scents of cinnamon, chocolate and frosting filled his senses, making him even more hungry than he was before. Looking over to Caddy, he once again smiled at Caddy’s cheerful expression. They both dashed up to the front counter and ordered. Thankfully, the bakery was not chock full of people, but it wasn’t practically empty either. There were a few couples on dates and parents with children scattered among the rather small bakery. Examining the baked goods trapped behind a glass display case, Ian pondered what to pick. Suddenly he spotted a gigantic cinnamon roll (IT WAS NOT CADDY). Pointing at the roll, Ian suggested, “Why don’t we share that?” Sharing things is romantic, right? Bobbing his head from side to side as if considering the idea, Caddy replied, “Sure, that’ll work.” He called the cashier over to them, asked for the cinnamon roll, and pulled out his wallet before Ian quickly said, “You don’t have to pay, I’ve got this,” and pulled out his own wallet.

He began pulling out yen bills when he heard a near-yell from Caddy. “No way! This one’s on me. I’m paying.” Ian chuckled. This was obviously Caddy’s way of trying to make a move. “Seriously, it’s okay. I’ve got this covered.” Caddy shook his head and shoved his bills towards the register. Ian glared. He was taking his attempt at flirting a little too far. “Let’s just split it,” Ian groaned. Caddy sighed and took back half of his yen, defeated. Does he really have to make a competition of everything? Ian wondered, placing his half of the bill on the counter as the obviously uncomfortable cashier took it. The cashier placed the yen in the register and grabbed a cinnamon roll and two forks for Ian and Caddy, who then found a two-seated table by the front window of the bakery. 

After their miniature battle over who would pay, Ian felt that the mood was officially killed. He tried desperately to think of a way to bring it back, but nothing came to him. He and Caddy simply ate their cinnamon roll in small bites… silent. I did kind of start it, Ian thought, I should apologize. At that moment, he heard the voice of Caddy say, “Sorry I kind of… argued.” Ian looked at him and smiled. “It’s okay. I kinda started it anyway.” The two ate the rest of their food in silence, quickly looking away and flushing when they made accidental eye contact. Ian desperately wished they could even look at each other without getting embarrassed. He sighed after both he and Caddy finished their food and sat… silent again. Come on, step it up! This is hardly a date! Make some conversation! Ian finally cleared his throat. “So, what do you want to do next?” 

Caddy shrugged. “I don’t know. How about we look around again?” Ian wanted to do anything but return to the crowd, but if it meant making Caddy happy and possibly rescuing this date, he was willing to. Ian nodded and replied with a simple “Yeah, okay,” but it seemed Caddy saw right through it. “We don’t have to stay in the city if you don’t want. We can always go back to the dorms, you know,” Caddy said, an element of softness to his voice. Ian smiled a real smile, both out of relief of getting to escape from all of the people and out of gratefulness of his boyfriend’s care. He nodded and said, “Yeah, I think it’s best we head home.” 

***

It was the tail end of Ian’s evening with Caddy. Thankfully, it wasn’t as awkward and silent as the date, but he just didn’t feel very… romantic with Caddy. He glanced at his alarm clock and realized just how late it was getting. “God, look at the time. You should probably head back to your dorm.” Caddy looked at the clock as well, surprise striking his face. “Wow, you’re right! I should go.” Now’s your chance, Ian told himself, Make a move! “I wish you could stay longer…” Ian said. It came out a bit more flirty than he intended. Realizing this, he flushed and corrected himself. “Not like that! I mean, you know, so we could hang out longer…” Caddy laughed and moved a bit closer to Ian. “It’s okay, I get it. I wish I could stay longer too.” The two found themselves staring into each other’s eyes. We have been getting closer, Ian thought, Maybe I could go for a kiss…?

Slowly Ian cupped his hands around Caddy’s face. He moved closer and closer and… “Oh, I forgot about the time! I really need to go. Shit…” Ian slumped over in disappointment as Caddy stood up and slid on his jacket. “I hate to leave but it’s pretty late. See ya… Ian.” Ian chuckled. “See you… Caddy.” It felt strange to call each other by their preferred names. But somehow… Ian found it comforting. Especially because of how happy it made Caddy. After Caddy shut the door behind him, Ian crawled onto his bunk. His mind swarming with wonderings of how this was going to work out, Ian slowly drifted to sleep.

 

***

That Monday, after a Hidden Block club meeting, Ian pulled Caddy aside and asked to talk in private. Confused, Caddy accepted, resulting in an “Oooooh!” from each member of Hidden Block. Rolling his eyes and trying to ignore it, Ian took Caddy by the hand and led him to a deserted part of campus where no one would hear them. They both sat down on a bench as Ian spoke. “So… Saturday night. It was great, it was fun! But… at the end… I really wanted to…” Caddy gave a confused look as Ian finished his sentence. “...Kiss you.” As these words left Ian’s mouth, both he and Caddy turned red in the face. 

Immediately Ian felt nervous. “I’m sorry, this probably wasn’t worth talking to you about. I’ve just been feeling like we aren’t that close and we just don’t have that… special feeling. And I thought a kiss would solve everything. I don’t know, I just-” But he was interrupted by a soft feeling on his face. He felt like he was floating in the clouds as his lips interlocked with Caddy’s. After what felt like a long time but still wasn’t enough, their lips parted and Caddy spoke. “Ian. It’s okay. I know we haven’t been getting very close to each other, but… I think we can get closer.” Ian’s eyes sparkled. “I love you.” Caddy laughed a little bit and replied, “I love you too.” Ian swooped in to give Caddy another smooth kiss. Maybe a kiss could solve everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST THE CINNAMON ROLL-CADDY THING I'M SORRY


End file.
